hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Nemesis
Nemesis is the Goddess of Divine Justice and Retribution and Hercules' first love. Nemesis was the Executioner for the Olympian gods, dealing out justice and vengeance on those Mortals who became too proud in their ways or in some way angered the gods. This job was Nemesis' punishment for her father siding with the Titans when Zeus revolted against them for control of Mount Olympus (YH "Herc's Nemesis"). Hera sent Nemesis to kill Iolaus for the sin of pride. Iolaus was able to defeat a Hydra and Rankor's bandits with the help of Lydia. Because he did so without arrogance, his execution was stayed (HTLJ "Pride Comes Before a Brawl"). When Salmoneus and Purces stole Hera's treasure in Orestia, the goddess sent Nemesis to kill them for the sin of greed. Nemesis killed Purces, but Hercules convinced her not to kill Salmoneus as he had been led to the treasure and was unaware that it belonged to Hera. She decided the orders of the gods would not rule her life, henceforth, intending to execute only those who deserved it (HTLJ "The Fire Down Below"). When Salmoneus and Purces stole Hera's treasure in Orestia, the goddess sent Nemesis to kill them for the sin of greed. Nemesis killed Purces, but Hercules convinced her not to kill Salmoneus as he had been led to the treasure and was unaware that it belonged to Hera. She decided the orders of the gods would not rule her life, henceforth, intending to execute only those who deserved it (HTLJ "The Fire Down Below"). By Ares, she is the mother of Evander (HTLJ "Two Men and a Baby"). She would regain her immortality in the end. Powers and Abilities As a minor goddess, Nemesis could transform into a white dove, render herself invisible, possession (when she possessed the man who was going to kill Iolaus in Pride Comes Before a Brawl in order to redirect the coarse of the arrow to save him ) and Teleportation, Nemesis mere presence can affect wind and air (when she hunted the man who stole Hermes' sandals she made the wind blow out the trees around him and when she opened the bar's door to kill a man by the orders of Hera she affected the wind to make the door open YH "Herc's Nemesis") so it can be assumed that she has the power of Atmokinesis or at least some form of Aerokinesis. When exacting vengeance on her mortal targets, she possessed a prescient awareness of outcomes corresponding to her interactions with them. In addition, she had superhuman dexterity, granting her perfect accuracy with a bow. Nemesis revealed to Hercules that when she was in human form she was as vulnerable as a mortal (HTLJ "The Fire Down Below"). However, Nemesis sometimes can be invincible, as Hera sent Stregna with a Hind's Blood arrow to kill her (YH "Herc's Nemesis").It appears that Nemesis Godly powers is in her arrows as when she shoots the arrow when it hits it's target it make it explodes as if it was hit by a Fireball ( YH "Herc's Nemesis") Serving as Hera's archer bolstered Nemesis' skills as a warrior, evidenced by her near-impeccable aim as a mortal (HTLJ "The Enforcer"). Although she is an Olympian Goddess, Nemesis Rarely displayed her true powers as a Goddess. She is like Artemis, always using her Arrows or using her powers in the form of arrows. Nemesis is presumed to possess the standard powers and abilities of an Olympic god, she has skill with the bow, she can use possession, she becomes invisible to the human eye, she can shapeshifter and teleport. Gallery hercules nemesis.jpg|Nemesis in YH Nemesis in YH.png Nemesis other teleport form.png|Nemesis other type a Teleport File:Pride_brawl_05.jpg|In "Pride Comes Before a Brawl" File:Nemesis_pride_brawl.jpg|In "Pride Comes Before a Brawl" File:Pride_brawl_13.jpg|With Hercules in "Pride Comes Before a Brawl" File:Nemesis_fire_below.jpg|Appearing to Purces in "The Fire Down Below" File:Nemesis_fire_below_02.jpg|About to Fire on Salmoneus in "The Fire Down Below" Nemesis 2.jpg|Nemesis in "The Fire Down Below" File:Enforcer_01.jpg|Defying Hera in "The Enforcer" File:Enforcer_03.jpg|In "The Enforcer" File:Enforcer_05.jpg|With Hercules in "The Enforcer" File:Nemesis_enforcer.jpg|Nemesis as a Mortal in "The Enforcer" File:Enforcer_06.jpg|With Iolaus in "The Enforcer" File:Enforcer_11.jpg|Battling the Enforcer in "The Enforcer" File:Nemesis two men.jpg|Nemesis in "Two Men and a Baby" Немезида и Эвандер.png|With Evander in "Full Circle" Nemesis Pride Comes Before a Brawl.png|Nemesis Pride Comes Before a Brawl Nemesis Pride Comes Before a Brawl...png|Nemesis Pride Comes Before a Brawl.. Nemesis. Hercules 2x09.png|Nemesis. Hercules 2x09 Eternal Love Hercules 2x09.png|Eternal Love Hercules 2x09 Eterna Love Hercules 2x09..png|Eternal Love Hercules 2x09. Salmoneus - Nemesis Hercules 2x09..png|Salmoneus - Nemesis Hercules 2x09. Salmoneus Hercules 2x09.png|Salmoneus - Nemesis - Hercules 2x09.. Nemesis Teleport.png|Nemesis teleport Nemesis as a Dove Hercules 2x09.png Nemesis uses invisibility.png Appearances * HTLJ: "Pride Comes Before a Brawl" * HTLJ: "The Fire Down Below" * HTLJ: "The Enforcer" * HTLJ: "Two Men and a Baby" * HTLJ: "Full Circle" * YH: "Herc's Nemesis" Background * Nemesis was played by Karen Witter, Teresa Hill, Kimberley Joseph and Charmaine Guest. Trivia *In Greek Mythology, Nemesis is often (but not always) listed as a daughter of Erebus, personification of darkness and Nyx, personification of the night (neither of whom sided with the Titans in most versions). She is therefore variously the sister of Aether (light), Hemera (day), Hypnos (sleep), Thanatos (death), the Hesperides, the Fates and others. Nemesis is said to be a companion of the Furies, goddesses of vengeance and retaliation. Nemesis is concerned specifically with punishing those guilty of hubris and those whom Zeus personally judged guilty. Unlike the Furies, she did not have to be bribed or threatened to join the Olympian order. She usually is not associated with Herakles. de:Nemesis Category:Characters Category:Olympians Category:Mortals Category:Mothers Category:Gods Category:Hera's servants Category:Female